


The Problem With Pregnancy

by Incoherentbabblings



Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [31]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Tim Drake is Robin, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings
Summary: ...Is that it can kinda wreck a fragile adolescence girl's self esteem, amongst a few other things.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970230
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	The Problem With Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> _“Are you flirting with me?”_  
>  “You finally noticed?”

She was starting to show, Stephanie noted with some level of depression. Her mom and her had agreed, when she reached a stage where strangers staring at her body became an everyday occurrence (as if it already wasn’t) then it was time to pack it in at school. Become a hermit. Grow this small human in (near) total solitude. 

She rotated from side to side, inspecting her belly from every angle. 

Poor baby. What a crap world it was being born into.

The gentle tap tap on her window announced Robin’s arrival. She dropped her shirt down, and turned around, fake smile in place. The window slid open, and Robin came in. The look on his face indicated that he had been watching her inspection of her gut. 

Stephanie’s smile cracked.

“I’m gonna be fat soon.”

“Steph…”

She turned around and plopped herself on her bed, shuffling back so she could rest against the wall. Robin hesitated, but then moved closer to her and did not sit on the bed. Stephanie looked up at him.

“Maybe this was a mistake.”

Robin said nothing.

“But no. I’m just saying that ‘cause now the impact is staring me in the face. Blubbery impact.”

Robin took a step closer to the bed, then lowered himself onto it. Perched at the very edge, he stared at her boyband posters and photos of friends. 

“I think you’re cute,” he said finally, young voice cracking. “Prettiest girl I know. Baby fat won’t change that.”

Stephanie looked up from her curled hands, raised eyebrows and incredulous. “You think I’m cute?”

Tim kept his eyes stubbornly forward, not looking back at her.

“Sure. Yes. Cute. Very cute.”

“Are you flirting with me?” 

“You finally noticed? That only took four months.”

“Oh, I noticed. Keep going please.”

Finally, Robin looked back at Stephanie. Even with his eye mask, she could see he was enjoying this. She reached up and pulled at him, encouraging him to lay down. It took a moment of jostling, but eventually he got the idea. He laid his head down on her stomach, feeling it’s small, solid, bump. He nuzzled her, getting comfortable. Her hands went up, running through his hair.

“What else would you like to me to compliment?” Robin whispered. Stephanie twirled strands of spiky hair around her finger, thinking out loud.

“What else do you like about me?”

“Sparkling personality?”

“Yahuh…”

“How you stick by your convictions?”

“ _No_ , Robin. Shallower.”

Tim rolled his eyes, knowing Stephanie could not see. _Girls_ … 

“Uhhh, I like your hair? It’s thick and chunky and blonde. My ex-girlfriend dyed hers blonde once. It looked terrible. Yours is better.”

Stephanie tugged on his earlobe. “Flattering.”

Catching her hand, Tim kissed her fingers. Stephanie relaxed as he did so, and watched him fondly, anxiety fading just from him being near.

“I like your hands. Warm. Long fingers.” Slowly he rotated so he could prod at her face, Stephanie looked entranced back at him. “Your lips. Pouty. And your eyes…can’t make my mind up if they’re green or blue.”

Robin leaned up and kissed Stephanie in a sweet quick peck. It made her come alive once more and cradle his cheek.

“I can keep going?” he asked.

Stephanie shook her head. “No, no, it’s fine. Thank you, Robin.”

He smiled and settled back on her stomach. She watched as he closed his eyes. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she quietly asked,

“Why’d you come round? All okay?”

“Wanted the quiet. Wanted to see you. Comfy…” 

It seemed he was nodding off. Gleeful, she continued to stroke his hair. It was tempting, just for a moment, to try and remove his mask, but he was trusting her now. He had come to _her_ for comfort. She didn’t want to ruin it, so she stayed her hand, and enjoyed a sleeping Robin on her lap.

She giggled to herself. “He thinks I’m cute…”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on the 18th of September 2020.


End file.
